Flaws vs Imperfections
by Flameus
Summary: Revise version of "Everybody has a Bad Day"
1. Chapter 1

In Soul Society, there is a group of people that protect the dead and the living. That group is known as the **13 Court Guard Squads **or the **Gotei 13 **to those of the Seireitei. Established long by the Spirit King as a way to protect, defend, and guild souls, he asked Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto to establish a school where gifted people would learn what they needed know in order to defend their home. For twenty-one hundred years, he taught and saw his students fall into the cold embrace of death until he went to the Spirit King with a plan to develop a military. After hours of negotiating, Yamamoto and the Spirit King had reached am arrangement. For a thousand years, Yamamoto taught and formed his military until it was well established and easily able to react to all situations.

That was over two thousand years ago, the Gotei 13 have lost its bearings. One of the conditions that were agreed upon were that the Gotei 13 would never become conceited, but as time went on the 13 Courts became conceited, cold, yet never drifting away from their one purpose: Defend the Seireitei and all of the dead and living. The Spirit King seeing this allowed it to be as they kept up their arrangement, but like a good king does he established a counterpart for the Guards waiting until it was time to use them. At the appearance of Ichigo Kurosaki, the Court Guards had become so full of themselves; the Spirit King decided it was time to unleash the Clouds.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Walking along a dirt path, a man wearing a black cloak. "Damn, why, is it that I have to be the one to work it's not like Topaz or Nike can't, I swear the boss hates me." The stranger said to himself as he walked along the road before stopping to look at what was in front of him. In front of the stranger was a village in bad shape "_Hmm these must one of the bad districts I've heard about. Fuck now I have to walk through this and then kick that gate guard's ass. No no no no nooooooooo I'm doing this the easy way." _The Stranger thought as he calmly walked forward before entering am alley.

"Hey Shiro (hic) I have to take a leak man (hic) hold me Saki pwe (hic) ase?" Said a tall man. "Sure (hic) Gin." Said Shiro as he reached for his friend's Saki bottle and pointed his friends towards an alley. Just as the drunken man got close to the alley's opening a bright light came from it, causing both men to run away as a fine sliver dust cloud was blown out of the alley and towards the center of Soul Society.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"I want all of your reports from the last month up to last week, with the breach in security, we can not have another one." Said an old man that had a very long white beard, long eyebrows, and two long perpendicular scars above his right eye wearing black robes and a white jacket that reached his ankles. "Understood Captain-Commander Yamamoto." Said a group of ten other people dressed like the old man. "Good. Now Captain Soi Fon, I want your report on the missions your Onmitsukido have peformed from last week." "Understood." Said a relatively short and petite woman. "The Onmitsukido have performed five missions all being assassinations of the royal family's" "Boring!" Looking around the captains tried to figure out where the mysterious voice had came from before seeing a silver dust come up from the table and shift into a man wearing a black clock with his hand on it.

"Ya know, it's a shame that you all couldn't find me, I mean out of the organization I work with I never use my stealth abilities seeing as I'm more of the hack and slash type of guy like you Zaraki." Said the stranger in a mock scolding tone. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Yamamoto calmly asked as his cane turned to ash revealing a sword hidden within it. Turning the stranger looked at the old man's eyes as did the old man noticed his eyes were strange; three red bar-like pupils on black sclera in each eye . "I am none of your fucking business, ya old fart and I work for someone far higher up than you." Said the Stranger as he pulled off his cloak revealing a distorted view of a scarred tan youth.

Taking that as a sign of hostility, the captains pulled out their respective swords as the Captain-Commander unsheathe his and pointed it to the scarred young man and said in a powerful voice. "I will not ask this again, who are you and who do you work for?" "And again it's none of your fucking business." With a grunt at the response the Captain- Commander made the first strike, with the rest of his captains following him. Jumping off the table and landing at the door the Stranger spoke in a monotonous voice, "Rise against the conceited world, let them see their errors Claymore." The Captains not stopping even after hearing their opponent chant, entered the respective shikais and attacked the unknown person.

The unknown youth never moved from his spot but flicked his wrist which caused the Captains' shadows to detach themselves from the respective owner before blocking the owner's attack. Looking on in shock the Captains were met with reflections of themselves. "Just like looking in a mirror right?" The Stranger said, "These are your shadows, your imperfections, your sins, my dear captains."

Each captain looked at their shadow seeing twisted versions of themselves never noticing the black spot that appeared under them.

"What trick is this, what are these things!" "Like I said, your sins, imperfections, shadows, whatever you want to call them." "What do you want?" "Me, nothin' just some peace and quiet but my boss has decided you reapers have become conceited, so he summoned me and gave me a task; confront you all and teach you the error of your ways, ha the bastard." "How have we become," "Don't care about what you have to say have fun fighting your sins, kiddies and Genryusai, he is mostly disappointed in you his first friend and most loyal reaper." "What are you talking about I do not know your boss." "Sure ya, do you just don't remember him anyway have fun. Snapping his fingers the captains are covered in a black substance that drags them into the floor broads will the sins disappearing in front of him.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"Boss, its done, I hope you know what you're doing sonner or later Yamamoto will remember." "I know, my child, he needs to remember this. Now let them fight their imperfectionswhen they all win against their sins, you can return home until them be safe and stay hidden Flameus." "I will, my king."

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Alright, this here is a revise version of my story "Everybody has a bad day" I remade it under the suggestion of a friend who later became my girlfriend, who then broke up with me. You like-favorite, you think-review, stay healthy my readers and fellow writers.


	2. Notice

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Flameus

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
